end of the digital world
by Jakessj3
Summary: the digital world is in ruins, an ancient prophecy will come into play and the digidestined will find there true destiny
1. Chapter 1

The end of the digital world.

Ten years after the final battle with Malomyotismon, the digidestined returned to the real world and began with their normal lives, knowing that their lives would never be normal again. The digimon were enjoying a relaxing era of peace, but that would soon be disrupted with the arrival of the seven demon lord digimon. However they did not come a lone, with them they brought armies of evil digimon. They digimon soon realized they would need the help of there friends, so they went to geni.

The digidestined were gathering at the park, for their big reunion. "hey guys its been way to long" said Tai as he went running up to the group. "hey guys," said Matt "hey guys we have a problem the digital world is under attack." said Izzy "what do you mean under attack I thought after daemon, and myotismon were destroyed that there was finally peace in the digital world." said Sora "just watch this message from Geni."

"Digidestined I fear that we haven't much time, it seems that after your fight the other demon lord digimon came to rule. You see daemon was only one of the demon lords there are seven now six. I fear that if you do not return the digital world might not exist."

"man what are we going to do we have to help them?" asked Joe "I don't know but all I know is we have to find a way to open the portal to the digital world." said Davis "I'm with Davis on this one the digimon should be our first priority" said Ken "but it is not we can just up and leave we all have lives here." said Kari "I agree with Kari but I do think that we need a way to help them after all we are the digidestined." said T.K "so its decided we are going to the digital world" said Davis

end chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : the arrival

(meanwhile) in the digital world.

"Lord Barbamon we have begun our conquest of the digital world so far there is no sign of the digidestined children." said Lucemon "well keep searching for them they will show themselves eventually, and when they show I want them captured." said Barbamon "yes as you wish my lord" said Lucemon " Daemon was a fool when he let those kids destroy him, but Barbamon won't be a round for long and soon I will rule the digital world for myself." Lucemon said as he walked away, "you better be careful Lucemon if Barbamon finds out you are planning on betraying him he'll destroy you." "ah Beelzemon so I take it your going to tell him." "are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for anything, and besides that I am with you, cause you know how much I love a good fight." "very well send a few digimon to scout the area for the digidestined." "Ok sure thing if they turn up my minions will destroy them." "you had best not fail me Beelzemon"

(Back in the Real world)

"Is everyone ready to go?" said Tai "almost we are waiting on Davis to show up," "I'm here let's go." "Davis what took you so long." asked Yolie "sorry I had to say goodbye to someone but it doesn't matter now." "Ok well Davis if you would do the honers." said Izzy "Digiport open."

(In the Digital World)

"Tai, Tai, my old friend I missed you it has been to long." said Agumon as he came running and hugged Tai. "Izzy my friend is it me or are you getting taller." said Tantomon

after all the children said hello to their digimon, they began walking to the location that Geni said he would meet them. The children waited for about an hour when suddenly five Skull Satamon appeared

"prepare to be destroyed digidestined we are the Skull Satamon Corps and we are the minions of Lord Beelzemon, BONE BLASTER!"

the digidestined jumped out of the way, "Agumon are you ready to digivolve." "Lets do it," "you to Gabumon digivolve now!"

"Gabumon/Agumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon/War Greymon," "Davis we should have our digimon digivolve to" said Ken " Right Veemon digivolve" " Oh no you don't" said one of the Skull Satamon "Skull Hammer," as his hammer hit the ground the digidestined moved "Bone Blaster" another one shouted and caused the ground to collapse under neath them. "Patamon/Gatomon digivolve to Angemon/Angewoman." "Kari hang on I got you," "TK are you alright?" " yeah I'm fine Angemon thanks to you."

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon Ken hold on, thanks Stingmon." "Veemon digivolve to Exveemon, need a lift Davis." "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon Yolie Cody hang on I got you" "Davis lets do it time to DNA digivolve" said Ken "hurry guys you heard Ken." "Gigamissle, TeraFoce you two think just because your mega digimon that you can hurt us yeah right boys get them three of them gathered in a triangle around Metal Garurumon and War Greymon "Bone Blaster they shouted in unison." the attack hit and a dust cloud formed where the two mega digimon were.

meanwhile Stingmon and Exveemon were trying to DNA digivolve. Four lady Devimon attacked them " EVIL WING" before the attack hit the others heard "Super Shocker, Spiral Twister, Marching Fishes, Poison Ivy" and the attack was cancled out Davis and the others looked to see Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi standing with their digimon. "you guys hurry and DNA Digivlove and help Tai and Matt we will take care of these four." said Izzy "ready guys" "lets do it Izzy " Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon, Palmon digivolve to Togemon." "hurry up I don't know how long our digimon can handle these four" "right" "Davis Cody and I will stay back to help Izzy and the others you guys help Tai and Matt." "DIGIVOLVE"

"Exveemon/Stingmon DNA digivlove to Paildramon." " Aquilamon/Gatomon DNA digivlove to Silphymon" "Tai ,Matt hold on were coming, Paildramon get them." "Desperado Blaster" as he shot at one of the Satamon "don't forget about me Staticforce," Shouted Silphymon the attack hit another Satamon, "thanks for the help guys now lets show them what the four of us can do." said War Greymon "right lets get them all together, Gigamissle, Teraforce, Desperado Blasters Staticforce. The attacks hit four of the Satamon and destroyed them. "So you seem stronger then you look well then how about this." before Satamon could attack out of nowhere "The King of Fist" the attack hit the last Satamon and destroyed him. "What the heck was that?" asked Tai "Evil Wave you pathetic digimon think you can destroy me, hahahaha." "Wind Cutter Sword, King of Fist, Desolation Claw three of the four Lady Devimons were destroyed "Patamon Digivlove" shouted TK " right Patamon Armor Digivlove to Pegasusmon Equus Beam." The attack destroyed the last digimon after all the digimon de-digivolved the kids began to wonder where those attacks came from? They looked around but did not see anyone until they heard "pathetic that many digimon and they couldn't take on nine ultimate digimon by themselves and two of the digimon were in the mega level." a girl stepped out from the trees she had long blonde hair and was wearing an emerald green outfit with a small digimon on her shoulder. "Em not everyone can be like you I think they did great" said the next girl who had long red hair and a red outfit to match, her digimon came up beside her he looked more like a little kid ready for kendo practice. "Em, Ruby can you put this sisterly love aside I'm just glad they are safe." said a young man wearing black pants and a shirt with black hair, and a leomon walked up beside him.

"Who are you guys?" asked Izzy "everything will be explained in due time." said the girl with red hair she smiled at Izzy and he began to stare at her puzzling like he knew her from some where.

"Digidestined I see you made sorry about being late a I had prior business, ah I see you have met the Crystal Guardians." "Crystal Guardians?" all the digidestined said in unison " lets go inside my house and I will explain everything." said Geni

end of chapter

I hope you liked it please read and review,


End file.
